nuestras antiguas y nuevas vidas juntas ¿que pasara?
by Sakura y Katy y Miyori
Summary: Sakura, Miyori y Miyuki murieron, luego renacieron en esta dimension y cuando estaban a punto de morir de nuevo, se les dio la oportunidad de volver a sus antiguas vidas con los recuerdos de las 2 vidas. aqui se encontraran en la epoca actual, con los protagonistas y los secundarios. Rated T por futuro lenguaje bulgar por parte de Miyori. reviews pa mas capitulos. mal summary xP


**Holaaaaaaaa**

**Yo denuevo con mis locas locuras llamadas fanfics**

**en este no perderé la inspiración ¡lo juro! **

**Este es un crossover de mis 2 anime favoritos: Fairy Tail y Naruto que dejo en claro que no me pertenecen.**

**Tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Miyori Uchiha Sato ni Miyuki Hanari**

**Abarca la época de después de los dragones y después de la batalla contra Pain (ya saben de cual anime es cual)**

**Advertencia: se recomienda que los que no hayan llegado a esas partes por favor no lo lean, y como se que no me harán caso, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad, no me hago responsable de spoilers, aunque la historia este basada en oc con magia y ninjutsu, también convivirán con los protagonistas. NO ME CULPEN.**

**Fanfic: **nuestras antiguas y nuevas vidas juntas ¿Qué pasara?

**Cap 1: **Prologo

Se encontraba casi sin magia, agotada, solo le quedaba para una invocacion.

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACION!- grito, al parecer también tenia chackra.

Aparecieron 2 chicas, una pelinegra con puntas rojas como el fuego, ojos color escarlata, estatura promedio, algo pechugona (pero no como los de ft, mashima la jodio), vientre plano, piernas largas, rasgos finos, piel algo palida. Vestia ropa ninja (es la única vez que pondré descripción de ropa) era una yukata hasta los muslos, de color azul oscuro (no marino) con puntas blancas, de manga larga y anchas, posee un pequeño escote dejando ver el cuello y collares de la muchacha. Su obi es de color negro igual que los bordes de la yukata. En el obi llevaba dos espadas filosas manchadas con sangre seca. Bajo la yukata traía puesto unas calzas negras hasta taparle las rodillas, calzaba los típicos zapatos ninja, pero con un pequeño tacon (como los de Tsunade) de color azul marino. Traía el pelo en una coleta alta hacia atrás, con un flequillo que le tapaba la mitad de un ojo. La otra chica tenia el cabello de color azul marino con puntas onduladas, un flequillo hacia el lado, buena figura, buena figura, pero no exagerada, ojos color calipso, delgada, piernas largas, abdomen plano, su vestimenta consistía en un bikini azul, short azul marino, botas negras, abrigo blanco (es de Gray!) y una cadena. La invocadora era una peliroja con ojos de color marron, con el cuerpo menos desarrollado de las 3 (es decir, plana), digamos que era como una versión femenina de Natsu, pero con la diferencia en lo anteriormente mencionado y en como se vestia, que era unas vendas en el pecho, un chaleco parecido al de Natsu, pero con manga corta y en color celeste y los bordes blancos, short blanco, guantes sin dedos, el típico bolsito ninja donde guarda los kunais y los shurikens y todas las demás cosas ninjas, los zapatos de Natsu en color marron y una coleta alta hacia el lado.

-¿N-ninjutsu? Crei que eras maga… mucho mas interesante- dijo el enemigo.

-¡soy maga de Fairy Tail y ninja de Konoha!- dijo la invocadora- me llamo Sakura _ Flame y la pelinagradepuntasrojas es Miyori Uchiha Sato y la peliazulmarino es Miyuki Hanari- dijo la peliroja.

-ya te habias presentado- dijo el enemigo.

-fue para los lectores- dijo Miyori con una cara de ¬_¬.

-¡ah si! ¡yo soy Javier Pineda y les pateare el trasero a estas!- dijo Pineda.

-¡al que le patearan el trasero es a ti!- dijo Miyuki y luego se pusieron a luchar.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Todo se remonta a la época en que los Jimmys volaban y los Pedros eran vaqueros. Esa época es el 2014 (okno).

Era un dia normal en el liceo, 3 chicas estaban sentadas, almorzando, cuando Pedro se acerco diciendo: ¿Qué quieren ser de grandes?- a lo que una dijo: ¡yo sere G**** de fairy tail y konoha, maga de fairy tail y ninja de konoha!- otra dijo: ¡yo sere ninja independiente!- y la otra dijo:¡ yo sere maga de fairy tail y Gray-sama será mio!- y las 3 le preguntaron a Pedro: ¿Qué seras tu?- a lo que el respondio: ¡YO DOMINARE EL POKEMON!- a las 3 les recorrio una gota de sudor estilo anime- S***.. ¿para que le pasaste el pokemon a su celular? Pedro tiene la mente delicada y se obsesiona rápido- dijo "G", a lo que "S" respondio: tienes razón… como tampoco debi presentarle el minecraft… a veces nesecito mi celular y el no para de usarlo-luego de un agotador dia en el liceo, las 3 decidieron irse juntas, pero el destino les jugo 1 mala pasada…

Cuando las 3 iban a cruzar la calle, un auto estuvo a punto de atropellarlas, pero una luz dejo todo blanco, donde solo ellas estaban:- ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo "S"- no lo se- dijo "G"- tal vez estamos en los limites del mundo- dijo la ultima.

De repente una luz apareció y mostro a un señor de edad acercarse a ellas: tienes razón P***, pero son los limites entre la vida y la muerte… yo soy Kami sama, es un placer volver a verlas, Sakura, Miyori, Miyuki- todas se miraron confusas- sus nombres de sus antiguas vidas- a lo que las 3 dijeron al unisono: ¿antiguas vidas?- Kami solo asintió y dijo: G**** es Sakura; una maga de la primera generación de fairy tail y ninja de konoha con el primer hokage, P*** es Miyuki y es maga de la misma generación, y S*** es Miyori y es una ninja de Konoha, de la época de Hashirama, es decir de los primeros Uchiha… antes ustedes murieron en los mundos a los que pertenecían y renacieron en este, les quiero dar la oportunidad de volver a sus antiguas vidas, pero con sus recuerdos actuales, los de antes y con las edades con las que murieron- las 3 aceptaron inmediatamente- a Sakura le activare su Kekkei Genkai de nuevo, pero solo lo podras usar completamente cuando pase una situación parecida a la que lo activo por primera vez, que te permite viajar a través de dimensiones, además de otras cosas que descubrirás a medida que lo vayas usando… a Miyori le dare la posibilidad de no quedar ciega si utiliza mucho el Sharingan y el poder de revivir a los muertos, pero mas completo que el Edo-tensei, este hara que los que hayan sido revividos solo mueran si tu lo haces, eso es como su defecto, y a Miyuki le dare el Byakugan, ellas te enseñaran como usarlo, volverán a sus vidas, pero en la época actual, es decir, que Miyuki ira al periodo de Makarov, Miyori a la de la 5° Hokage y Sakura a los 2, y cuida de lo de tu interior, volverá a ti después de la 4° guerra ninja Miyori- luego cada una fue transportada a su mundo.

**Que tal?**

**Bueno se que aun tengo otros fanfics pendientes, pero tenia que ponerlo.**

**Dije que los personajes de Miyori y Miyuki no me pertenecen, porque son de 2 de mis mejores amigas, ellas me permitieron usar sus personajes y hacer un crossover para las 3.**

**Si les gustó, dejen review**

**Si tienen dudas sobre el fic, dejen review**

**si les dio sueño el fic, vayan a dormir**

**atte: Sakura **


End file.
